Hostilia Victoria
Cain the 1st Vampire in existence you will bow before Me, Hostilia Victoria even if it takes me a Millennium to make you do so!!!! Hostilia Victoria is the Youngest Daughter of Terrantos and Seras and being one of four only vampire Children of the Demon Emperor. She is also one of the Main Antagonists in Beyond Light and Darkness along with her Half-Siblings and her Biological Older Brother, Sanguis. Hostilia is usually shown as a Arrogant and Power-Hungry vampire who just wants to consume her prey. Her Older Brother is Sanguis Victoria. Appearance Hostilia is a Tall young woman with pale skin and completely black eyes with crimson irises. Unlike her brother or Mother she does not wear a hellsing uniform. She has large breasts just like her mother but wears a black shirt that kind of reveals her breasts in a similar matter that of Shizuka from Queen's Blade. She also wears a Black Hakama that resembles Juri's in some ways. She doesn't wear any boots or Shoes, so she is barefooted. She has Pink colored toenails and finger nails. Personality Hostilia is a young Woman that is very Ambitious unlike Most vampires in existence, she doesn't just simply want blood, love, or anything trivial as she finds such things useless and a waste of time, what she desires is to stand above all the other vampires including her own Mother. Hostilia Seeks to Surpass Cain the 1st Vampire and the most powerful of them all and to surpass beings such as Samael, Lucifer, and Lilith as well to show them all she is the most powerful vampire in existence and she will do whatever it takes to do this and will kill anyone hero or trecherous Villain that stands in her way of Standing Above all Vampires. Thus this shows Hostilia to be a bit more arrogant and ambitious than her Older Brother show she got her Mom and her Dad's ambitious and Arrogance traits, much to most villains and heroes alike surprise. Hostilia may seek to surpass Cain because her Mom seeks to surpass him beliving if she surpasses him 1st it will impress or annoy her mother regardless Hostilia wants Cain to realize he is no longer the top dog of all vampires anymore and his time has come to an end. Hostilia does show very little disdain for her older brother despite how lazy he is, all she really does is jokes around with him whether or not he is paying attention or daydreaming/nightdreaming such as she will say things such as "Hey Knucklehead you awake?" showing she likes mocking yet joking around with her older brother but he rarely pays attention or even reacts to this which often annoys her as she loves seeing the shocked or angered reactions of her allies and family espicially her half-siblings. Hostilia only will mock her brother when he does not kill a single enemy as she believes this would be a disgrace to vampires and her brother would not be classified as one but a mere human-vampire in her eyes this shows her to very judgemental upon people. Unlike Most vampires who are Sadistic or Blood-Thirsty, Hostilia is neither she does not desire to drink blood as much as her brother nor does she have any form of joy when torturing an enemy while she has times tyring to figure it out why she doesn't she doesn't bother too much on the thought as it would be a waste of time trying to figure it out. The Thing she lusts for is Absolute Power she desires to have as much power as possible no matter the sacrifices even if it include sacrificing her most precious artifact in her possession, or sacrificing fifty-five villages, there is nothing she won't do for gaining Power with an exception of selling her emotions and betraying her parents and siblings. Hostilia is also Calm and Collected unlike Sanguis as she rarely looses her cool even if someone were to call her a "Bitch" or insult her family she would show no signs of anger but she is also never distressed about anything never shocked about something and shows no concern for such matters. Hostilia is also can be quite a Tyrant if she desires to be for example she can use her charisma to corrupt someone with just a few words from her seductive voice or her looks for that matter as men tend to drool all over her because of her very reavealing outfit even Vaati said Hostilia was Hot and she also desires to conquer as many worlds in the name of her Father willing to go to any lengths to perform this even if includes devouring the souls of the dead showing she doesn't care on what she has to do to conquer the worlds she will do it. She can also be very Cruel often ordering a Massacre on a world or even a village or civilization to cause more suffering across the Omniverse showing she does enjoy Death & Destruction on some level or scale while it is rarely shown. Her cruelest method of murder is sucking the blood of her victim and than stealing thier soul when they least expect it as she attacks from the shadows to perform this after she finishes doing this she usually says "Bon Apetite" in a joking matter. Hostilia can be shown to be laid back one in a while but this is rare for her as she seeks to surpass many individuals or conquer worlds for her Father, as she finds Laid back and laziness pathethic. When she is laid back she is usually in a throne of some sort with her legs cross swinging a sword or scythe just to amuse herself But she uses her servants as footstools much to her delight and thier disdain but doesn't care about thier opinions as if they spoke a single word she would cut thier heads off even if only one of them said something showing her to be quite merciless As she does not think much of her servants, whether they are butlers or Maids. Despite how different Hostilia is from her siblings who do have tempers minus Domina, Hostilia is arguably the most feared of her siblings because of her ambition and Power as well as her Pride as she has gained a Monstrous Amount of power in her short time (started gaining her power at age 12) but she will not stop until she is on the pinnacle of Power at the level of Cain the 1st vampire in existence. Hostilia is also the only one along with Domina that has no visible weakness or mental weakness, this often makes her foes wary of fighting her or afraid of her even. Hostilia also drinks tons of Ale when she is having a break, never getting drunk or anything as according to her brother, she drank 235 Drinks and still was not drunk showing she has a Very High tolerance for Alcohol and so far is the only one of Terrantos's Children who has been confirmed to Drink Ale. Hostilia also has a tendency to paint her finger and toenails a evil color when she is not busy or anything such as black with skulls on them, or flames, and many other notorius patterns of evil. Hostilia has a Fascination with Poison and even toys with it most likely due to it being she is immune to Poison show she shows great arrogance toward her poisonous allies often saying they can't hurt her in a mocking tone and will brag about this to her enemies as well Hostilia also likes using Poison of inflicting a Disease to cause a great amount of fear in her enemies, This causes people to call her a Draculina of Terror and many names relating to poison or fear. The thing that is the most scary about Hostilia is when she loses any form of patience her eyes will go completely black and she will develop a typical vampire personality. She will show signs of Sadism, a large amount of blood-thirst, and a large amount of lust for certain beings. But the true part of the fear of this state is the large amount of power she gains from it. Hostilia herself admits she hates that state of hers and wish she never had it in the 1st place and seeks to find a cure for it but has yet to find one she may hate this state only because she has no control over it. History Plot Fatal Four Arc Odium Clan Arc The Future Arc Chaos Arc The Fall of the Seraphims Arc The Final Battle Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:True Vampires Category:Soul Reapers Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Fanmade